Used
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: When France rapes Romano, he tries to commit suicide when things spiral out of control. Will anyone save this broken country before it's too late? Oneshot. Rated M for rape scene, attempted suicide and language. Romano x A heck of a lot of countries, including Itacest, slight Germano if you squint, Spamano and Framano.


**A/N: Wow...I don't know where this came from, but...Just...please, I'm sorry if I made you cry. See you at the bottom.**

* * *

The last thing Romano had seen was that blonde haired bastard. The next thing he saw was a camera pointed at him.

"Wha…what?" He asked groggily, struggling to sit up.

His eyes snapped open as he saw France, in all his glory, without a shirt.

"Hello, mon cher," The French man purred.

Romano growled. "What do you want, bastard?"

France 'tsk'ed'. "You know, it's rude to insult someone when they're trying to be nice."

Romano struggled against his bindings. "Just tell me what you want already, asshole!"

France smirked, getting on top of Romano, who now realized he was naked. "I want you."

France suddenly pushed a button, and the iPhone camera 'beep'ed, signaling it was recording.

The next hour had to be the worst hour Romano could ever imagine. Even worse than spending time with both the Potato bastard and the burger bastard at the same time!

France suddenly stripped so that he was naked also, slowly pushing his fingers in Romano's mouth.

"Suck, will you?" He sweetly asked. Too sweetly for Romano's taste.

Romano didn't have time to react as all three fingers were forcefully pushed into his mouth.

Romano sighed as he coated each with his saliva, sighing in relief as they exited his mouth.

France smirked and pushed his lips to the Italian's.

"MM!" Romano yelled as France shoved his tongue in Romano's mouth.

Slowly, France rubbed his hips to Romano's in a circular motion, making the Italian cry out in France's mouth.

France finally pulled away, leaving a thin trail of saliva between the two.

France suddenly slid a finger into Romano, making him hiss a bit.

After what seemed like hours, France added a finger…and another…and the final one.

It came down to the point where they were stretching Romano so much, Romano nearly screamed in mixed pleasure and pain every time France thrust them into him.

Finally, France slid into him, making Romano yell.

"Ooh, you're tight." France grunted, slowly sliding out until the tip was showing, and slammed back into him. Romano really did scream this time, shrieking and screaming with mixed sobs every time France thrust.

Suddenly, the Frenchman groaned loudly, filling the Italian up as the Italian, very much against his will came too.

Romano panted as France pulled out, standing back up and walking away, pressing the 'STOP' button on the phone.

As France pulled the iPhone off the stand, Romano blacked out with the final words ringing in his ears…

"If you don't comply to what I say, this recording gets leaked out to every country in the world."

"You…bastard…" Romano choked as he slipped into blackness…

* * *

After what had happened, Romano never wanted to face the French man – Or anyone else for that matter – ever again. The very next morning, he found himself nice and snug back in his bed, in his own house, in his own country.

His first thought was, _'How did I get here?'_

Then he remembered: Italy had brought him home from the hospital.

Romano sighed, feeling his contracted rib cage. It had been ages since he'd gotten something proper to eat.

"I'm nothing but a toy…a plaything for someone else's amusement…" He muttered, forcing himself out of his comfy bed and to the kitchen.

All of a sudden, his phone beeped in his pocket.

He whipped it out, quickly skimming the text.

It was from Alfred.

'Hey Romano! Where R U? We R all worried about U!'

Romano groaned. "Of course it's from the burger bastard."

Now that he'd checked it, he saw that he'd gotten at least one text from every country in the world, including the ever anti-social Hong Kong.

Tears ran down the Italian's cheeks as he remembered what had happened that morning…

_/Flashback/_

_Romano slowly woke up, wincing at the pain._

_Spain was already up, sitting across from him on the bed, his back turned towards Romano._

"_G'morning," Romano groaned._

_Spain said nothing for a moment._

"_Hey…are you okay?" Romano asked, sitting up._

"_Romano," Spain's clear voice rang out. Romano's heart leaped._

'Oh boy, I'm in trouble now…' _He thought, turning to face the Spaniard's back._

"_Romano, I think you should leave for a while." Spain stated, coldness clouding his voice over._

_Romano just stared. "Why? Is something wrong?"_

_Spain slowly showed him his phone with the recording on the screen, and Romano gasped, tears filling his eyes._

"_Spain, please! France raped me, and-"_

"_No."_

"_But Spain! Please listen to me!"_

"_No, Romano, I will NOT listen to your voice any fucking longer! Now get out of my goddamn house!" Spain roared, turning to face Romano at last._

_Romano's eyes quickly filled with tears, the brokenhearted Italian finally shouting, "Fine! I don't need you anyways!"_

_Romano quickly gathered his clothes, picking up the bag he'd brought with him the day he moved in, just in case he suddenly had to leave._

_Romano glared at the emotionless Spaniard, yelling, "Good bye! Just so you know, you'll never see me again for as long as you live!"_

_Spain just muttered coldly, "Fine. See if I care."_

_Romano's tears spilled over quickly as he slammed the door, storming out of the house to his car._

_As he drove, his vision was getting blurrier and blurrier at the minute, until finally, he closed his eyes and slumped into the driver's seat as he crashed off a bridge…_

_His final thoughts were _'There, Spain. Are you happy now?'

_/End Flashback/_

That next day, Romano had found himself in the hospital, with absolutely no memory of what had happened to himself.

He had been released after a few days, and all he did was slump in the ambulance as the kind man brought him to his bed.

Now Romano didn't ever want to see the smiling, oblivious faces of the nations surrounding him ever again. The thought of it unnerved him to no end.

Suddenly, his phone beeped.

It was a message from Spain.

'Drop dead. I don't care.'

Romano felt tears come to his eyes again as he pulled out a video camera and a knife.

As he positioned the camera, he pressed the button.

He sighed. "Hello, nations of the world. Due to a certain incident with a certain French bastard, I will now go off the map, especially with the help of this text from Spain."

Romano held his phone in front of the camera.

Tears rushed into his eyes as he sobbed brokenly.

"You guys have never once given thought to how miserable I am. All you guys know me as is 'That cold-hearted bastard, Romano'. Do you know how hard it is to have to live each day since I was raped?! I know France has probably leaked out the video by now, so that's why I'm committing suicide so you won't have to see my ugly face ever again."

He took a deep breath.

"Potato bastard – I mean Germany, I know I've always insulted you and ridiculed you, but my one request is for you to take care of Feli for me. I know you will have taken better care of him than I ever would."

"Feliciano, please don't let yourself go after I'm gone. I know you've loved me through the good and bad times, even after I made you cry and all that, but please, live a happy life with that Germany, okay?"

Romano sobbed loudly, choking on his words. "France, go die in a hole."

"England, make sure he does that."

"And finally…Spain, my caretaker from when I was a baby until now…Just know that I've always loved and admired you, even when you were so goddamn stupid to go to war when I was little. I honestly don't blame you for hating me now. I mean, I was fucking raped by your friend, even though that _thing_ says otherwise. Just know I still love you even in death, okay?"

"To every other nation on this planet, especially Canada, I'm sorry I had to do this…but life was just getting too hard for me, especially when that recording showed up. Ti amo, and goodbye, everyone. Feel free to dance on my grave and laugh after I'm gone, especially you, Prussia. Well, I'll say hi to Grandpa Rome for you all."

As Romano shut off the camera, he saved it on his phone and sent it to everyone he knew, and slowly slit his wrists and throat.

His last few moments were bliss, even though he was surrounded by his own blood.

…

* * *

"…k he's alright…?"

"…n't know for sure, but…"

"…o…"

"…no…"

"…Romano!"

Romano slowly fluttered his eyes open to the sight of every nation he'd sent the tape to in the hospital room where he was situated, IVs in his arms.

"Everyone! Fratello's awake!" He heard Italy's distant voice.

Feli was crying for joy in Germany's arms as every nation turned eyes toward Romano, relieved that he was all right.

Once Italy was calm, he staggered over to Romano, holding his hand tenderly. Most of the nations were in tears, especially Belgium, who was held by the Spaniard himself.

"Roma…" Italy began, voice breaking. "Why did you do this?"

Romano found himself unable to stop the tears cascading down his face. "Because…I thought no one loved me…"

Germany strode up to him, holding his other hand in his.

"When Italy and I got that tape," Germany started, gazing over at the younger Italian. "Italy tried to commit suicide himself. It took everything Prussia and I had to restrain him. You're lucky you were saved."

Romano sniffled a little, gaining the attention of quite a few nations.

Belgium ran over to him, holding him in her arms, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Roma, I…" She started, unable to finish.

"I…I love you so much…don't do that to us ever again!" She cried, soaking Romano's shirt with her tears.

"I don't know what I would've done without my little Roma…" She said, her voice wavering.

Romano looked to Germany. "Who saved me?" He asked.

Germany shook his head. "No one knows who it was, but everyone got an anonymous call at about one in the morning by a panicked nation that you were in the hospital."

He forced out a deep chuckle. "Even Japan had to fly at about three in the morning just to make it here in time, since you're Italy's brother and all. He was NOT so happy about being woken up, though."

Italy held Romano. "You're my fratello, Romano. Te amo." He whispered.

"Don't think we don't love you anymore." Germany added, pulling him into an awkward hug.

Romano sniffled as Spain slowly strode over.

"Roma…I…" He began.

"I…I'm so sorry for the way I acted, mi tomate. It was out of line completely, and…"

Spain trailed off, holding out his hand.

Romano took it as Belgium and Germany backed up a bit, making room for the Spanish nation.

Spain hugged Romano loosely, as if afraid that he would break at the slightest pressure.

Romano sobbed a bit, holding onto the muscular Spaniard with everything he had.

"E-Espagna…" He whispered.

Everyone "Aww'ed" as the couple kissed, and France silently walked out of the room.

Romano let out a broken laugh as America brought out a cake to share with everyone…

…End…?

* * *

**A/N: D'AWWWW~ Cute ending for the win xD**

**I was depressed when I wrote this, that's why it's so dynamic in the suicide scene, and even less in the rape scene. I honestly didn't feel like grossing you Spamano or Romano x Whoever fans out there with Framano.**

**Framano isn't bad, though! I honestly respect who ships who in your mind, so I really don't expect flames about 'OMG! You don't ship Framano, you bitch?!'.**


End file.
